toho_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Zone fighter
Overview Hikaru Sakimori / Zone Fighter is Kaijin created by Toho, and first appeared in the 1973 tv series Zone Fighter. History Hikaru Sakimori and his family are natives of the Planet Peaceland which became under attack by the beings of a neighboring planet,Garoga. After the planet was conquered and ultimately destroyed, sakimori and his family fled to earth. The Garogas, obsessed with killing Sakimori, went to earth to slay him. Zone fighter along with his siblings, can transform into the super heroes,Zone fighter, Zone Angle,and Zone Junior. However only Hikaru can go into a third fase, and turn into the giant Zone Fighter. Abilities Transformation and Size Changing Zone Fighter transforms into his giant state Hikaru Sakimori and his siblings can assume the forms of Zone Fighter, Zone Angel, and Zone Junior, respectively, by shouting "Zone Fight Power" (ゾーンファイト・パワー) whilst pointing toward the sky. In this state, Hikaru's natural attributes are heightened, such as his strength and even hearing ability, the latter increasing twofold. Hikaru can further transform into his giant state, referred to as either Zone Fighter (Giant Transformation) (ゾーンファイター（巨大変身）) or Zone Fighter (Giant Man) (ゾーンファイター（巨大人）), by shouting "Zone Double Fight" (ゾーンダブルファイト), and is the only member of his family to possess the ability to do so. Hikaru may on occasion transform from his human state directly into giant form, skipping over the intermediate Zone Fighter stage entirely. Inversely, Zone Fighter is able to willingly shrink from his giant state back into human form, but may also be forcibly returned to regular size if he runs short on power or sustains too great of damage, as was the case during one of his various battles against King Ghidorah Physical Abilities *Zone Fighter's strength is on par, or equal, to that of most Terror-Beasts. *Zone Fighter can perform an attack known as Meteor Punch (流星パンチ), where his fists speed up into a blinding fury. *Zone Fighter can use a variety of super-charged kicking attacks known as Meteor Kicks (流星キック). Movement *Zone Fighter can achieve flight in the same manner that Jet Jaguar can, by raising his arms in a 'Y' shape and levitating off the ground. He seems to fly at around the average speed of a jet (about 300 mph). **Taking to the sky, Zone Fighter can perform an attack known as Meteor Windmill (流星風車), where he loops in the air multiple times, building up speed, before ramming an opponent. *In his human-sized form, Zone Fighter is able to teleport through a broadcast from a TV set, and arrive at the location displayed in his giant form. When entering the TV, he shouts, "Astro Dash" (アストロダッシュ). *Zone Fighter is shown as possessing impeccable jumping ability. This is used in an ability known as Meteor Meteorite Collapse (流星隕石崩し), where Zone confuses the opponent by jumping in front of it, before leaping over them and punching them in the back. *Zone Fighter can charge himself with energy to move at incredible speeds for a short burst in a technique named Meteor Jet (流星ジェット). Weapons *In Zone Fighter's human-sized form, he carries a special pistol weapon called the Maser Shot (メーサーショット), which is strong enough to dispatch Silver Garogas and even injure Terror-Beasts. *Zone Fighter is capable of unleashing barrages of missiles, called the Meteor Missiles (流星ミサイル), from summonable, wrist-bound gauntlets that are strong enough to destroy most Terror-Beasts. This technique is known as Meteor Missile Might (流星ミサイルマイト) and is one of Zone Fighter's strongest attacks, used as his finishing move quite often. He was also shown to be able to perform the attack while flying. **After his first battle against Super Jikiro, Hikaru was surgically implanted with pieces of the Terror-Beast to upgrade his gauntlets to counter its Anti-Missile Might technology. The upgraded attack is dubbed Double Anti-Missile Might (流星ダブルアンチミサイルマイト). Energy Attacks *Zone Fighter can fire the Meteor Proton Beam (流星プロトンビーム) from the antennae on top of his head, although it uses much of Zone's energy. The attack can destroy some Terror-Beasts in one shot, however Jellar was able to take several shots of the beam without suffering any ill effects. *By rubbing an object rapidly against his body, Zone Fighter can charge it with deadly amounts of electricity. This ability is simply dubbed Meteor Static Power (流星スタティックパワー). *Zone Fighter can release a series of shocking energy waves in an attack known as Meteor Proton Cut (流星プロトンカット), and uses this to thwart Dorola's fourth dimensional abilities. *Zone Fighter can release a stream of arrow beams from his hands in an attack named Meteor Slice Chop (流星スライスチョップ). Although weak in power, they are capable of removing a Terror-Beast's limbs. They can be fired from one or both hands, or a larger variant that can decapitate a Terror-Beast. *Zone Fighter can fire a golden energy arrow from each hand after charging energy from his shoulders. This is known as Meteor Zone Slice (流星ゾーンスライス). Meteor Freezer Zone Fighter finishes Barakidon off using his Meteor Freezer Zone Fighter can spray a freezing mist capable of killing weakened opponents, in a technique called Meteor Freezer (流星フリーザー). Defensive Capabilities *When in his human-sized form, Zone Fighter can wrap his entire body in a red energy barrier for protection. This is known simply as Zone Barrier (ゾーンバリヤー). *Zone Fighter can create a wall of energy to block varying degrees of projectile attacks, known as Meteor Zone Barrier (流星ゾーンバリヤー). *Tracing the outline of a traditional shield, Zone Fighter can create a barrier that can catch and deflect a Terror-Beast's energy beams, known as Meteor Reflection Barrier (流星反射バリヤー). Weaknesses When in giant form, Zone Fighter runs off of proton power, supplied to him via the Zone Marker (ゾーンマーカー) attached to his antenna. The belt buckle-like device attached to his waist, called the Zone Meter (ゾーンメーター), indicates how much power Zone Fighter has, and ranges from blue when at full power, to yellow when his power is draining, and finally to a deep red which indicates that he has only 110 seconds before he is forced back into human form. This limitation can be overcome, however, and in a number of ways. The Zone Marker can be recharged by Zone Angel and Zone Junior using their own Meteor Proton Beams, or by a laser fired from their shared vehicle Smokey. The Smokey is also equipped with spare Zone Markers which can be fired directly onto Zone Fighter's head to replenish his energy, with this maneuver being dubbed a Zone Marker Change (ゾーンマーカーチェンジ). Additionally, in episode 5 of the series, Zone Great bestowed upon Zone Fighter the family's Proton Crystal, which he attached to his antenna in place of the Zone Marker to grant him with enough energy to lure King Ghidorah into space.